Siriusly, esto no puede estar pasando
by Graystone
Summary: Lily ha cometido el mayor error de su vida, precisamente el día que se ha casado con James. Y casarse con James no ha sido ese error. Pensando que lo ocurrido puede quedar en el olvido, no se imagina que los secretos siempre salen a la luz.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa para el Amigo Invisible 2012/13 organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Este fic es para **Katescape**

**Aviso: **esta historia contiene lenguaje malsonante. Qué queréis, los 70 daban sus últimos coletazos...

* * *

Los invitados bebían, bailaban, cantaban... En definitiva, se divertían. Parecía algo imposible dados los tiempos que les había tocado vivir, pero aun así no estaba de más intentar pasarlo bien mientras ahí fuera la gente moría por culpa de una cruel e injusta guerra. Total, era una boda y las bodas eran cosas felices. Y por Merlín que la novia quería, ante todo, que todo el mundo lo pasase bien, ella la primera.

Después del quinto baile con James, Lily decidió ir a la barra a tomar algo. Allí ya había alguien, bebiendo largos tragos de su copa.

—Sirius Black... —saludó —. Dime, ¿con quién te has enrollado en los baños del edificio?

Lily rio ante su ocurrencia, pero Sirius sólo la miró con reproche. Llevaba su chaleco desabotonado y la corbata desanudada.

—Muy graciosa, Lily. Pero esto lo hago como regalo de bodas para James y para ti. No quiero que en el futuro la gente recuerde este día por cosas como: "¿Te acuerdas de la boda de Lily y James? Sirius Black se acostó con no-sé-quién".

Lily rio con una carcajada impropia de ella. Quizás es que todo el alcohol que había tomado desde que empezó el banquete le estaba empezando a hacer efecto. Pero estaba dispuesta a pasarlo bien, y por ello quería darle un poco de guerra al mejor amigo de su ahora marido.

—Venga ya... Alguna habrá con la que quieras acostarte. ¿Marlene? Está preciosa esta noche. Espera... Emmeline. ¡No, no, no! Dorcas. Dorcas, seguro que es ella.

—Lily, creo que estás borracha. Además, esto en realidad lo hago como una promesa a James, ¿vale? Le prometí que no me enrollaría con ninguna chica el día de su boda. Hoy él es protagonista, igual que tú.

—Eso es muy bonito por tu parte, Sirius —confesó Lily. Apuró su copa y la dejó sobre la barra —. Voy al baño un momento. Ahora te veo.

Caminó hasta los lavabos, esquivando a los invitados y procurando no chocarse con nada, pues su cabeza daba varias vueltas. Una vez allí, oyó que alguien entraba y llamaba a la puerta del servicio en el que se encontraba.

—Está ocupado —dijo ella con voz cantarina.

—Lo sé —dijo una voz que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Lily abrió la puerta del servicio muy despacio. Fuera estaba Sirius.

—Sirius... ¿Qué haces...?

Pero qué era lo que Sirius hacía ahí, Lily no llegó a saberlo, pues se abalanzó contra ella y la besó fuertemente en los labios. Ella lo apartó de encima.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

—Vamos, Lily, no finjas que no es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué si no has estado hablando conmigo en vez de estar bailando con tu marido?

—Estás borracho... —Lily hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por quitar a Sirius de enmedio.

—Sí, estoy borracho, y tú también, ¿qué importa entonces? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Y menos James.

Lo miró durante un momento. Sirius la contemplaba con una mirada lasciva, morbosa, la misma mirada que le había visto en sus años de Hogwars cuando observaba a las demás chicas. Incluso se avergonzó de pensar que muchas veces había querido que Sirius le mirase así, tal y como miraba a esas chicas, a esas... zorras. Porque es lo que eran, unas zorras. Y Lily era la chica buena, de la cual estaba enamorado el chico bueno. Y claro, ella estaba en la zona de protección, era el objetivo de James Potter y por tanto nadie podía poner los ojos en ella. Al final había elegido al chico bueno mientras el chico malo seguía mirando a otras mujeres. Y ahora a quien miraba era a ella.

Total, ¿qué era lo que podía llegar pasar? Sí, se había casado. Sí, quizás debería haber hecho esto antes de contraer matrimonio. Pero en el fondo de su interior, muy en el fondo de su interior deseaba ser, por un instante, una zorra como lo eran esas chicas, sólo para así ser vista y deseada por el chico más rebelde del colegio.

Y acto seguido, fue ella quien lo besó. Su boca sabía a alcohol puro, pero daba igual. Sus besos eran salvajes, casi tan salvajes como lo era él. Estaba claro que Sirius no tenía nada que ver con James. Nada en absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en una cama. Tras lo ocurrido con Sirius, su mente se había nublado por completo. Miró a un lado, temiendo que fuese Sirius quien estaba a su lado y que en un arrebato de locura se hubiese fugado con él. Pero no, quien estaba allí era James y se encontraban en la habitación de su casa e Godric's Hollow.

Lily trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos, intentando recordar cada segundo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior justo a partir del momento en que decidió besar a Sirius Orion Black. Hicieron el amor, si. Maldita sea, hicieron el amor en aquel sucio baño. Y después de eso, Lily se había marchado tan contenta y tranquila para irse con su marido a consumar su matrimonio. Casi hasta se preguntaba si le había soltado a James a la cara de que acababa de hacer el amor con su mejor amigo. No, seguramente no. De lo contrario él no estaría en esa cama.

Aún era pronto para levantarse, así que decidió mentalmente que nada de lo ocurrido anoche saldría a la luz y trató de quedarse dormida.

Dos meses depués, el mundo parecía estar en su contra. Era la tercera vez que iba al baño para devolver. Pensando que podría haber cogido algún virus, se fue directa a la clínica muggle que había en el pueblo para así no tener que viajar hasta San Mungo por algo que podría ser una nimiedad.

Pero de nimiedad nada. En cuanto el médico de la clínica le tendió la mano y le dio la enhorabuena, Lily sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_Jo-der._

Embarazada, ¿ella? Si ni siquiera había disfrutado al máximo de su matrimonio, ¿por qué tenía que quedarse embarazada tan pronto? ¿Acaso los magos no conocían los métodos anticonceptivos? Pero inmediatamente apartó todos sus pensamientos por uno sólo, el más preocupante de todos y en el que no había vuelto a pensar desde la mañana siguiente después de su boda, hacía exactamente dos meses. ¿Quién era el padre? Porque Lily había cometido la soberana estupidez de acostarse con el mejor amigo de su marido la misma noche que se acostó con James.

_Bravo, Lily, ahora sí que la has cagado._

En su mente se materializó la idea de abortar, de cortar con aquello y de, a la próxima, procurar acostarse con James y con nadie más. Pero, mientras rozaba su vientre, inmediatamene descartó la idea. No, no podía hacer semejante cosa, no podía abortar. No porque en su cabeza rondasen las palabras que su madre les decía a ella y a su hermana Petunia acerca de lo pecaminoso que era acabar con una vida y de que si lo hacíamos iríamos al Infierno, en un intento de que ambas niñas mantuviesen las piernas cerradas cuando se lanzasen al salvaje mundo que había tras los muros de su casa, lleno de zorras y violadores, pues no quería que ninguna de sus hijas fuese una zorra ni que las violasen. No. No abortaría porque, en el fondo, Lily siempre había deseado ser madre. No tan pronto, por favor, pero era algo que siempre había querido.

Tras darle las gracias al médico, se fue a casa. El camino de vuelta se le había hecho larguísimo. En cuanto llegó, vio que James estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó preocupado.

_No te haces ni una idea._

Cogió de la mano a James y lo sentó en una silla.

—No, al contrario, es algo muy bueno... Estoy embarazada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió apenas lo recordaba. James estaba eufórico, casi hasta el punto de llorar mientras no paraba de repetir que iba a ser padre. Lily aparentó por todos los medios estar tan feliz como él, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche de su boda la atormentaba. Por suerte, James estaba tan contento que no era consciente del estado de ánimo de su esposa.

Por supuesto, la noticia no podía quedar entre ellos dos, no. Todo el mundo, y cuando decía todo el mundo es que era todo el mundo tenía que enterarse de la noticia, aunque no como para publicar un anuncio en El Profeta, pues los Potter eran una familia mágica bastante rica y famosa. Aquello habría sido el colmo y Lily estuvo a tiempo de romper la carta con el anuncio que James iba a mandar al periódico. Con que lo supiesen sus familiares y amigos era más que suficiente.

Así pues, sus padres, los padres de James, sus amigos, sus conocidos, los vecinos, los amigos de los vecinos, el lechero, el chico de los periódicos, los transeúntes que pasaban por delante de la casa... Todos se enteraron de que iban a ser padres, incluso la última persona que Lily quería que lo supiese, Sirius.

Por la noche, alguien llamó al timbre. Minutos después, Sirius Black estaba en la cocina, donde Lily estaba limpiando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a daros la enhorabuena. No te preocupes por James —dijo al ver que ella miraba preocupada hacia la puerta —. Se tenía que ir.

—Y tú no tenías que haber venido.

—Lo siento, pero creo que tenemos que hablar, primero, de lo ocurrido el día de tu boda. Y segundo de lo que ahora crece en tu interior —y esto lo dijo con una mezcla de entre ironía y voz enternecedora.

—Primero, lo de aquella noche fue el mayor error de toda mi vida. Y segundo, este bebé es de James.

—No lo sabes. James me ha dicho que estás de dos meses, justo el tiempo que hace que te casaste. Admítelo, Lily. No sabes de quién es el bebé.

Lily lo miró seriamente, odiándole en silencio.

—No, no lo sé. Y nadie en este... estúpido mundo mágico tiene la manera de decírmelo, ¿vale? Y de todos modos, ¿qué te importa a ti? ¿Ahora de repente quieres ser padre?

—Claro que no, pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que a lo mejor ese bebé es mío.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Sirius? ¿Te harás cargo? ¿Tú? Pero si eres la persona más irresponsable que conozco. ¿Y tendrás el valor de decirle a tu mejor amigo que te acostaste con su mujer el día de su boda? Preferiría estar loca antes que permitir que cuidases de este bebé. Sea de quien sea, será James quien me ayude a cuidarlo, no tú. En el hipotético caso de que tú seas el padre, que no creo que lo seas, te dedicarás únicamente a hacerle regalos y esas cosas para su cumpleaños y las Navidades, pero jamás, jamás en la vida dejaré que cuides de este bebé. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Sirius se quedó mirando a Lily en silencio antes de marchase. Ella, por su parte, cogió uno de los vasos y lo estampó contra la pared, haciéndose añicos.

Desde aquel día, pocas fueron las veces que Lily vio a Sirius, sólo en alguna ocasión especial y siempre porque ella no tenía manera de evitarlo. No había forma alguna de averiguar de quién era el niño, si de James o de Sirius, de modo que tendría que esperar hasta dar a luz para averiguarlo, aunque dudaba de que el bebé presentase algún rasgo característico de alguno de los dos nada más nacer. Ya se estaba imaginando los comentarios, como de quién había sacado esa nariz tan parecida a la de Sirius. Por suerte, James estaba tan obnubilado por la idea de que iba a ser padre que no reparó en ningún momento en toda la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Y al fin, el tan esperado y temido día llegó. Lily rompió aguas en mitad de la noche, por lo que tuvieron que irse corriendo en el Autobús Noctámbulo hasta San Mungo, ya que era imposible para Lily desaparecerse o viajar por la Red Flu en su estado. Para colmo, Lily no sabía si James estaba más nervioso que ella, pues apenas lograba coordinar acción alguna mientras trataba de ponerse los pantalones como si de su camiseta se tratasen. Por fortuna consiguieron llegar y, al rato, Lily ya estaba en una cama, dispuesta a dar a luz. El medimago le indicaba que empujase mientras James le tenía cogida la mano. Por fin, su bebé iba a nacer. Por un momento lo olvidó todo, principalmente el hecho de que no sabía quién era el padre, si James o Sirius. Tan sólo quería una cosa, tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Entonces, de repente, alguien entró en la habitación. Sirius,

—¿Qué haces aquí, tío? —preguntó James, confuso.

—Señor, sólo puede estar el padre de la criatura. Tiene que marchase —dijo el medimago.

—No me diga. James, lo siento, pero debo decirte algo.

—Sirius... no... —suplicó Lily.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James, más confuso aún.

—Señor, tiene que irse de aquí —decía el medimago a Sirius.

—Sirius... por favor... —decía Lily, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—James, la noche de tu boda... Hice el amor con Lily. Por lo cual es probable que yo sea el padre de ese bebé.

El silencio cayó como un gran peso en toda la habitación. Sirius miraba asustado a James, quien miraba con furia creciente a su amigo, mientras Lily respiraba con dificultad.

—Oh, bueno, si eso es así... Creo que puede quedarse —determinó el medimago.

Lily gritó de nuevo. El medimago se concentró en que el bebé naciese al fin.

—James... Yo... —dijo Sirius.

—Hijo de puta... —soltó James —. ¡Te mataré!

Y dicho esto se lanzó contra Sirius, quien corrió fuera de la habitación. Los dos hombres corrieron por los pasillos de San Mungo, Sirius tratando de hacer recapacitar a James mientras este profería insultos y amenazas de muerte. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Lily, quien afortunadamente ya había dado a luz.

—Señores, entiendo que ahora mismo están en una situación bastante comprometida, pero esto es un hospital, así que agradecería que resolviesen sus problemas fuera de aquí. O al menos háganlo después de ver al niño.

—¿Es un niño? —preguntó James.

El medimago asintió. Los dos hombres se acercaron hasta la camilla, donde Lily sostenía al bebé. Los dos lloraban profundamente.

—Merlín, es... precioso —dijo James —. Lily, no llores.

—James, he hecho algo horrible. No merezco estar contigo.

—No digas tonterías, yo te quiero, ¿vale? Sí, te has acostado... con Sirius —y miró de manera amenazadora al aludido, quien se encogió —, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te quiero demasiado como para enfadarme contigo. No he luchado todos estos años para estar contigo como para dejarte ahora.

Lily rio de alegría. Tras esto, le pasó el bebé a James.

—Sí, Lily, y yo, de todos modos, no quería hacerme cargo del bebé. Sólo quería que la verdad se supiese —confesó Sirius mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombre de Lily.

—Esa mano... —amenazó James.

Sirius la apartó. Por suerte, el resto de familiares y amigos entró para dar las felicitaciones.

Por la noche, Lily dormía plácidamente. James, por su parte, contemplaba a su hijo, que dormía sobre su cuna.

—¿A quién dirías que se parece? —preguntó Sirius. James miró seriamente a su amigo —. Lo decía por ti y Lily, colega.

—Aún estoy enfadado contigo, ¿vale?

—Oye, lo siento. Estaba borracho. Y de todos modos, tú y yo jamás hemos tenido secretos. Aquello me estaba matando.

James siguió mirando a su hijo.

—Creo que hemos pasado muchas cosas como para que me enfade contigo. Necesitaré un tiempo, pero tranquilo, las cosas se arreglarán.

—Me alegro... ¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?

James miró a amigo.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no va a llevar tu nombre, tío.

—Pero... me lo prometiste —se quejó Sirius mientras hacía un mohín —. Yo le pondré el tuyo al mío.

—Lo siento, pero por lo que hiciste con Lily has perdido ese derecho.

Y dicho esto, se dispuso a irse.

—Pero... James, debes de estar de broma. ¿James? James, espera, podemos hablarlo, ¿James?

Salieron al pasillo, donde Sirius siguió suplicando mientras James había comenzado a perseguirlo. A fin de cuentas, le debía una paliza.


End file.
